1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for providing information about a call recipient, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing status information about a call recipient and information about other users located in a same area as the call recipient that fails to receive a call.
2. Description of the Related Art
Talking on a telephone while driving is generally considered to be dangerous, especially when not using a hands free device such as a Bluetooth® headset or speakerphone system. Accordingly, many drivers refrain from answering any incoming calls while driving.
Further, from the point of view of a call sender, there is no way to check the status of a call recipient, especially, to check whether a call recipient is driving. Therefore, the call sender may repeatedly call the call recipient, which is inconvenient and bothersome to both parties.